Ground Eds
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: When the Eds are grounded, Juniper befriends a bald kid carrying a hunk of wood. Soon, this relationship would become more than she can handle. Uh oh. Review! sequel to When The Eds Come Knocking
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. This is only for fun. That's it.**

**The sequel to "When The Eds Come Knocking" had arrived. remember to review after reading this. Also this takes place after Three squares and an Ed in Ed Edd n Eddy. I hope you like this fic as much I do. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Urban Dorks**

It was a mild morning in the cul-de-sac. The clouds were present and the kids were out playing. A certain Asian girl was walking out of her house carrying a stone of some kind to show to Edd. However, the only people she only saw outside was only the kids, not the Eds. Worried, she asked one of the kids have they seen them. One of them was a little girl wearing shorts and a shirt that showed her mid section accompanied by a boy with the huge braces. She asked Sarah and Jimmy where they are. Rudely, Sarah tells Juniper to take a hike. Refusing to do so, she asks again. Sarah glared and refused to answer. Jimmy however told her that the Eds were grounded. All 3 of them.

"Edd? Grounded? How?" she asked, "I can understand about Eddy, but Ed and Edd? That's new. What did they do?"

"None of your beeswax!" Sarah yelled taking Jimmy away from an annoyed June.

"Gee, how can that kid put up with her?" she mumbled. She sighed sadly that three of her friends were grounded. She also knew that she can't befriend the kids of the cul-de-sac of what happened days ago against Sarah and Marie (well they were thankful for the save from the Kankers, but it was unforgivable to nearly kill a little kid). Once she stepped forth towards the cul-de-sac, the kids froze. The boy with the green shirt and the black pants, known as Kevin walked towards Juniper carefully so he won't wind up as Sarah and Marie. He shook as he approaches. Once he got close enough, he halted.

"Hi," June said simply, "Sorry about your house the other day..."

"Yo' man I can't take this anymore!" Kevin said running away from June. Soon, all followed.

June sighed sadly again as an owl hoots from out of nowhere.

In a park not to far from Eddy's house, June sat on a swing looked at the sky. She was bored out of her mind. She felt un-excepted by the branches in the tree. She was just a twig lying in the ground unable to reattach itself to the tree.

As she swung on her swing something insignificant happened. She was jumped by a bald kid holding a hunk of wood.

"Hey, watch it kid!" Juniper said.

"Woops, sorry," said Jonny, "Plank thought that it would be fun to jump people on the head and land on front of them."

"Who's Plank?" June asked.

"This is!" Jonny said presenting June to Plank, a hunk of wood that was drawn on by crayon. June rose an eyebrow.

"A piece of wood thinks?" June asked the confused child.

"Yeah," he said simply, "And..." he turns to the wood, "What's that Plank? Oh you dirty mouth you!" he laughed. This was creeping Juniper out.

"Okay? Well, I best be going then. I'll see you..."

"Wait, you must be the girl who kicked Sarah's butt right?" Jonny asked.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Juniper said.

"Right on! Hey, my name's Jonny. But people call me Weirdo!" Jonny offered June's hand.

"I wonder why," June thought in her head and shook the boy's hand.

"Juniper," June introduced.

"Awesome, say you wanna hang out?" Jonny asked.

Juniper thought about this. Was it either die from boredom, or be embarrassed by hanging out by a complete nut job. She had to pick quickly.

"Sure why not," Juniper said shrugging.

"Great!" Jonny said leaping up to June's thigh, "Now, c'mon. Plank knows of a cool hideout. Me and him hang out there all the time." Like she had no choice in the matter, she shrugged and went with him to who-knows-where.

At the sidewalk, they were halted by the boy who had a distinguished Eastern European accent wearing a uniform of some kind with a finger that indicates of that of a loser accompanied by the boy with the huge braces. Rolf and Jimmy discovered Jonny out of his uniform and taking a walk with the Asian girl.

"Jonny the wood boy, why are you..." he stopped talking when he saw the girl next to Jonny. June smiled nervously trying hard not to provoke him.

"Hi," she waved friendly-like.

Rolf sweats in fear as Jimmy trembled in his shoes. Rolf sweeps Jonny with his huge shoes away from her and asked why he was hanging out with her. Jonny said that she was cool, but Rolf disagrees. He said that the girl was a sadistic psycho who hangs out with the Ed boys. He also admitted that he was worried for the Eds. Jonny tried to negotiate with Rolf, but he couldn't be persuaded until June cuts in and explains some things about the fight. She also confronted him about judging people. This sets him off to the point that he wanted to punch her but was aware of the incident that happened days ago. Juniper wanted to tell more, but some things can not be told. Jonny then asked Rolf that could she join the Urban Rangers. Rolf didn't accept. June frowned.

"Well why not? She's cool if you get to know her," Jonny protested.

"It's not just her I worry about, Jonny the wood boy. It's...well it's mostly her. All her! She plus her equals total disaster. You know what happened to the pink bossy one?"

"Yeah, and it was cool!" Jonny said.

An owl hoots from out of nowhere as Rolf and Jimmy stood there speechless listening to the boy who talks to a stick. Juniper was thankful that Jonny is defending her, but then when he got to the point when he says Plank says this and Plank says that, she became uncomfortable near him. Though she was still thankful that he was defending her. But what really sets her off was when he told him the things that shouldn't be said out in the open.

"...and let me tell you what June and Edd talked..." Juniper slapped Jonny's mouth shut and picked him and his board up as her cheeks were rosy red from embarrassment.

"Well, I got to live within the disappointment right?" June chuckled nervously. Rolf and Jimmy were speechless.

"Well, huh see ya!" said June as she sprinted away from the Urban Rangers leaving the duo hesitant about Jonny's behavior around June.

"Is it just me or is it that Jonny the wood boy became a lot like a goat chewing on Nana's leg?" Rolf asked.

Jimmy did not say a word. He just simply fainted.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, what do you think. Do you think that I should continue, or not? So, for you as the reader, what do you think is going to happen between the relationship between Juniper and Jonny 2x4? Will things go well between these two or will things turn out terrible? Always cast reviews, they are all appreciated. Until we meet again...**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. This is only for fun. That's it.**

**Hello ad I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry if it took me days to update. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I will. Enjoy!**

**The Two Jays**

By the time Juniper was at a safe enough distance from the Urban Rangers, Juniper puts Jonny down and confronted him about what he just told the kids.

"Jonny, whywould you...hey wait a minute," thought June, "...how did you know about...what...how..."

"Me and Plank were curious," Jonny said, "See here's the low down, days ago when you and Double D were getting to know each other, Plank and I swooped in and eavesdropped to get to know you!" Jonny said smiling.

Juniper's left eye twitched. "So you were...wait, you want to know me by eavesdropping on me and Double D? Why?" she asked.

"We were bored!" Jonny exclaimed as he laughed his oddly laugh, "Say, Juniper, do you still want to go to the..." Jonny looked both ways before he spoke again, "...the secret place?" he whispered.

"The secret place? Gee, I don't know, Jonny. I have to think about..." Jony then grabbed Juiper's arm and dragged her on the street.

"Cool, excellent! Don't you worry, you will be amazed at what me and Plank do at our secret spot." Jonny said. By the time they left from the spot they once stood, the boy with the green shirt, Kevin and the girl who wore a white shirt over a black shirt, Nazz were exchanging looks.

"I don't even want to know," Kevin said. Nazz nodded.

At the junkyard, Jonny throws Juniper on a pile of scrap heap as a cow moos from out of nowhere.

"Yowch!" Juniper cried in pain.

"Here we are, the hangout!" Jonny yelled as he held Plank tightly in his hands.

"You call your hangout, the hangout?" Juniper asked rubbing her head from the immense pain she just endured with Jonny.

Jonny smiled oddly.

June was scared.

"Say, what do you want to..." he turns to the board, "What's that Plank? You want to see who's the fastest? What do you mean that she's faster than me? No you didn't quit lying..."

June was hesitant again. She dealt with wierdness before, but nothing like this. A kid talking to an inanimate object can make the person hanging out with them a bit unconfortable.

"Um. Jonny," June began, say its getting late ad I should really..."

"Don't go now, June!" Jonny protested, "We haven't come to the conclusion yet!"

"What conclusion?" Juniper asked.

"About the race," Jonny said.

"What race?" June asked.

"A race between me and you. Plank says that its the only way to judge. Just ask him," Jony said presenting the drawn on board to Juniper.

"Um, hi," June greeted.

No response. "Yeah, and I like cheese too," June said blending in to the crazed maniac who laughs like he just got out from an insane asylum.

"What's that? Oh, um...Yeah," she said pushing the board away and askig Jonny what Plank said in his mind.

"Oh, Plank says that your eyes are beautiful," Jonny said. Juniper chuckled and blushed a little. She smiled afterwards. Then Jonny faced the board again, "What's that Plank? Wait what? You're too young for...what do you mean I'm too young...look I'm," he turns to Juniper and tells her to stay where she is and that he'll be right back confronting his board companion. Jony runs behind the hill of broken glass and flatten tires.

"I am not going to be embarrased like that mister!" Jonny yelled, but not too loud for June to hear. "It dosen't mean that Plank! What-what do you mean? I like her as a friend. Shut up, Plank! Okay fine. Say whah?" Jonny blushed, "Never, ever mention that," said Jonny as he looked back and saw June walking around while whistling a catchy 40s tune. Jonny got out and ran to June in an atticipation for a race.

"You ready slick?" Jonny asked.

June smiled, "You're kidding right?" June asked.

"Nope," Jonny said giving Juniper his goofy smile.

June chuckled as she kneeled down and faced at what was in front of her.

"We run to the hill where you see the rusted metals..." he pointed, "and then come back here."

"Okay," June said. Jonny puts Plank at a safe distance away from June and Jonny when they begin to race.

"When you're ready pal!" Jonny said to the board.

"What's he saying?" Juniper asked.

"He says go!" Jonny said taking off. And then so, the race began. Jonny was running maniacaly trying to beat June, but what he did not expect was that Juniper was running so fast that not even the fastest kid in the neighborhood could beat. By the time June ran passed him with her super speed, Jonny was panting from exhaustion.

"Come on Jonny, you gotta do better than that if you want to win!" June said giggling cheerig him on.

"Right on," Jonny said now running slowly.

"By the time Juniper reached the hill, she ran began to run back to the finish line. Jonny was the line person to get to the hill. Once there, he ran as fast as he possibly could, but by the time they arrived to the finish line, Juniper jumped over the line and rolled over on the grund laughing while Jonny was crawling to the finish line, spitting out saliva and panting.

"So Plank, who won?" he asked the wooden board before he passed out. Juniper stopped laughing and saw an exausted Jonny trying to catch his breath. She picked him ad the board up as Jonny opened his eyes and saw a smiling Juniper.

"That was fun!" Juniper said.

"You were as fast as a cheetah!" Jonny noted jumping off of her arms whle floating in mid hair as a horse neughs out of nowhere. Juniper giggled.

"Wow," June said as Jonny lands to his feet grabbing Plank in the process.

"You want to do something else?" Jonny asked.

"You pulled the words right out of my mouth, Jonny," Juniper said.

And off they went playing more games, and enduring more pain-until the sunsets in the horizon.

Back in the cul-de-sac, Juniper and Jonny were talking and joculated all the way down to Jonny's house. They bidded farewell for the today and went to their respectible homes.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, another day another chapter. Tell me what you think ad favorite parts in this chapter. And also if you think that this chapter seemed rushed, I'll do better next time. Until we meet again...**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. This is only for fun. That's it.**

**Hi again! Well I'm back. For the ones who first read chapter 1 before chapter 2 came out, chapter 1 had been edited before chapter came out. Sorry. Well, to stop the confusion here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it, I know I will.**

**Warning: Be aware of refrences in this chapter.**

**A Rat Is Not Seen But Heard**

When the moon waxed in the sky, Juniper was in bed asleep exhausted from hanging out with Jonny. Meanwhile, Jonny was outside right in the same window that he first landed on days ago when he was hurled up in the air when the car exploded moments later. He witnessed that the window was opened. He opened it up, closed it quietly and walked towards the front of the bed. Jonny was standing there motionlessly watching Juniper as she slept. He overheard everything from her talking to her grandmother in her sleep to talking seductively to Double D. Jonny was trying hard not to laugh. Hours went by and Jonny still stood there stiff as a board. He places Plank near the widow to watch her too.

At midight, Juniper was twisting and turning as she groaned in fear, nightmares was what Jony noted as he still stood there stiff as a board.

When the sun waned hours later, Juniper woke up and yawned. It didn't take long for her long to be scared of a certain bald kid standing in front of her bed.

"Holy crap!" she yelled.

"What's going on up there, June?" Dennis asked, "Is something the matter?"

"No, Dennis," Juniper said, "Nothing at all." Her heart was pounding from fear.

"How long you were just standing there?" Juniper asked.

"All night!" Jonny told.

"You mean you watched me sleep?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah!" Jonny said simply, "You were beautiful alot more when you were sleeping, but funnier when you were snoring! Amazingly sweet isn't it?"

Juniper's cheeks were red from embarrasement. "N-N-No! N-No! Not sweet, that's just creepy! Who told you that it was sweet for a man to watch a woman when they're sleep?" Juniper questioned.

"Um well I saw..."

"Stop, I don't really want to know," she said holding her hand out to emphasize Jonny to shut up.

"Well it was fun, watching you sleep! See you in the rebound slick!" Jonny said as he jumped out the same window he climbed up from and fell on his face.

"I just been violated all night," Juniper said.

**After Breakfast**

Juniper was taking a walk around the cul-de-sac. She sees the kids there, and Jonny 2x4 hanging with Rolf. She tends to stay away from Jonny by what just happened, but whenever she tried, he will always appear-even at disturbing sights.

Sarah was taking advantage of this. Sweet revenge it seems to her, a nasty plan to get back on her.

"Sarah, what are you planning?" asked a concerned Jimmy.

"Something good that rhymes with payback," Sarah said as she and Jimmy leaves the cul-de-sac.

Meanwhile, Juniper wanted to visit one of her friends despite that they were grounded. The first person she went before Doube D was Ed. Why? Don't ask. She looked to see if Ed's bratty sister was around which amazingly, she wasn't. She snuck in the back of the house, and looked in the window below the kitchen window and sees Ed sitting in a box sobbing about his guilt that happened twice. She checked to see if the window was opened (which it was) and slid right in. By all the rooms she had been through, she never went to Ed's room. Not even once. She was disgusted and was nearly on the verge of vomiting of what Ed's room looked like. She might've wondered whenever Ed was near her, she would plug her nose to repell the deadly smell.

"Eh hem," Juniper cleared her throat.

Ed turned around and sees Juniper waving at her.

"Juniper!" Ed said while running to her and giving her a death hug while he spins around marrily.

"Ed" Juniper yelled.

"Hello!" Ed said.

"Ed!"Juniper said about to barf.

"Hello!" Ed said.

"Ed! Please let me go! I'm about to barf!" Juniper said.

"Okay," Ed said letting her go.

June panted and tried to catch her breath. She then plugged up her nose with nose plugs so she won't wiff the horrid dor invading Ed's foul room.

"Ed, you are the first one for me to talk to about someone," June said.

"Give it to me, I have all the time in the world," Ed said.

"Good, at least you understand," Juniper said sighing. Ad then so she begins to explain her situation with Jonny.

After that, Ed became lost.

"Gravy?" Ed asked offering her a big bowl of gravy from his gravy infested bath tub. An eagle screeches from out of nowhere.

"No thanks," Juniper said pushing the bowl of gravy away from her, "Thanks anyway, but I think I'll pass on food. Anyway, it's nice meeting you again."

"And again we will meet again," Ed said before June opened Ed's door only to find that the stairs are missing.

"What the heck happend to the stairs?" Juniper asked a depressed Ed when she came back from the laundry room.

"My parents took it down because I've been a bad boy," Ed said as he continued crying in his little box of shame.

June looked back at the stairless region and faced Ed again.

"That's disturbing," June said. She went back to Ed's room and and went out the window. Outside, she looked around for the pink brat only to be tackled down by the kid with the wooden board.

"H-H-Hi June!" Jonny said jumping on June. She was in pain when Jonny jumped on her like that.

"J-Jonny, g-get o-off m-me, n-n-now!" Juniper declared. Jonny playfully jumped off of Juniper before he jumped on her breasts. She caughed frantically.

"That was fun, what should we do next?" Jonny asked the Asian girl, "Oh oh, I know! How about..."

"Say Jonny," June paused Jonny stopping his train of thought.

Jonny was in mid air as an eagle screeches from out of nowhere.

"How about me and you play hide and go seek. I count to 3 while you hide somewhere where I can never, ever find you okay," June said calmy bottling up her anger.

"Oh, okay!" said Jonny.

"Cool!" June said as she faced a tree behind and started counting. Jonny quickly looked for a place to hide and ran. Once June counted to 3, she quickly turned around and saw no bald kid in sight. She saw the opportunity to run from the crazed maniac that gave her hell to the only person that she can trust besides Double D, Eddy.

**Author's Notes:**

**That was a long one. So what do you (the reader) think about this chapter? It took me 2 days for me finish though because I had a lot of stuff for me to do. Also to let you guys know too, I have opened up a fictionpress account, so be aware of my original stories coming soon this fall! **

**Until we meet again...**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. This is only for fun. That's it.**

**Welcome back! You guys waited and here it is, chapter 4!**

**To Get Rid Of A Rat, One Must Hurt 'Em**

In the trailer park, Sarah and Jimmy were in front of the Kanker's mobile home. Jimmy developed goosebumps as well as Sarah, but things had to be done. Okay, let us go back in time days ago. Juniper just beat the living crap out of Marie, but Sarah didn't witness it. She was still in unimaginable pain from the beaten she was recieved by her opponent. Back in present time, Sarah still had that black eye mark on her which is somehow healing a bit, but her grudge still scarred her mind. It was so bad that she had to do the impossible, even if it cost her reputation again.

"Sarah, I don't think that we should..."

"Quiet, Jimmy," Sarah said calmly, "This is the only way for me to get back on that new girl in the street."

"But by doing that, they will go for the Eds," Jimmy pointed out.

"And? Your point?" Sarah said.

No response.

"Good, so are you with me or not?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy nodded and smiled. "Let the Eds and the new girl pay for what they've done to you," Jimmy giggled quote on quote evilly.

Sarah approaches the door of the most hated group minus the Eds, knocked on the door and waited. A pig squeals from out of nowhere as the door trembled and shook apocalyptically until the bolts of the door flew off revealing the neighborhood's greatest foes. One had blue hair, but her lips were swollen and the rest of her body was in a cast. Marie was on a wheelchair. Another one was blonde. She had buck teeth, wore a gray shirt and had a goofy accent. May was her name and she was mainly in the center of abuse by her two sister, one of them was a red head whose hair covered her eyes, Lee stared down at the belly shirted, little girl.

"What do you want squirt?" Lee asked rudely.

"Nothing, but a proposal," Sarah said with an evil smile across her face.

"What proposal?" May asked.

"What if I can tell you about the person who nearly killed your sister over the guy she likes?" Sarah asked a question that grabbed the Kankers attention.

"We're listening," Lee said.

Back in the neighborhood, Juniper Lee was running to Eddy's house. She ran to the backyard to meet him there. He knocked on his door frantically.

In Eddy's house, he woke up annoyed. Thinking that it was Ed or Double D, he approaches his door and opened it. He was surprised that it wasn't Ed nor Edd, but it was Juniper Lee herself.

"Look, Eddy you got to help me," June said.

"With what? Wait, was that you knocking on my door?" Eddy asked.

An eagle screeches from out of nowhere as June gave Eddy a glare. "Who's the only one standing here?" June asked.

Eddy looked around and saw no one but her. "Point taken," Eddy said.

"Say do you know this bald kid talking to a hunk of wood who thinks that can talk?" June asked worredly.

"Yeah, Jonny why?" Eddy asked.

"He won't leave me alone," June said.

"Why not?" Eddy asked.

"The heck should I know. Look, this guy is really annoying and I'm sick and tired of doing this by myself. Now you are going to help me to figure out why is he annoying me to death," June said.

"Gee, June Bugs, I wish I can help you but, gee. I'm grounded. Look, I would help you, if you...I dunno..."

"Look I'll pay you..."

"A quarter and you got a deal," Eddy sad to a glaring June as she dug into her pockets and gave him 25 cents.

"Look to get rid of a pest, one must hurt like a pest," Eddy said.

June was confused.

"Wait, what? What does that even mean?" she asked.

"Beats me, got it from a movie," said Eddy, "Look if you want to get rid of Jonny, put the hurt on him like last time when you said that you put the hurt onto Sarah."

"I don't want to do that. Doing that will ensure that Jonny wil be in a box 6 feet underneith the neighborhood.

"Well, did what I can do..."

"Wait Eddy..."

"Seeya, Jupiter. I know thee well," Eddy said closing his door while looking at the sweet coin that he scammed out of Juniper.

"EDDY!" June yelled before she was jumped again by the same bald kid from before.

"Poke, poke, poke!" Jonny poked June's head before he jumped on her.

"Jonny!" June said as she fell down on her back rendering Jonnny to fall with her and land on her stomach.

"Jonny, get off me!" June exclaimed angrily as she pushed Jonny away from her.

Jonny laughed as June becomes alot frieghtened than she already is.

"Say, June isn't it? I found you! Say, let's play another game!" Jonny said.

"Is it throw you off a cliff?" June mumbled.

"Let's play tag!" Jonny said.

Rolf and Kevin were there watching Juniper beig torchered by the most annoying person in the cul-de-sac, and it seems to them that Jonny was winning the battle ad the war against June.

"I feel sorry for that girl," Kevin said.

"You feel sorry for the green one for beating up a little one? Yeah, Rolf feel very bad for her too," Rolf said.

"Yeah, but better her than us, and plus, she does deserve it," Kevin said while laughing his way out of Juniper's sight. Rolf did the same. As June was forced to adjust to this madboy knawing on her head, she places her fist on her chin. Eventually, she became very annoyed.

Later on that same day, Juniper was hiding behind a lamp post trying to avoid Jonny. It was that time of the day when the sun was near dipping its way to the surface. When the coast was clear, she toook off runing only to be chased by the maniacle bald kid.

"JUNIPER!" Jonny yelled which made June to scream and run like hell.

"Get away from me you monster!" Juniper yelled begging Jonny to stop, but it didn't work, not for this nutcase chasing her.

By the time June was near her house, Jonny stopped in his place as Juniper rushed inisde, closed ad locked the door and ran upstares. Her parents and her brother were worried. Outside, Jonny just stood there quietly smiling at the frieghtened Juniper who ran to her room. Jonny held Plank tightly and stared at her house. Dennis looked outside and saw the boy. He guessed that this must be the boy that Juniper was running from. Eventually he and his parents were creeped out. Heck, they were so scared that they didn't bother to confront the boy. They just closed their blinds turned off the TV and went to the closet until the boy dissapeares. Meanwhile June was halfway buried in her bedsheet shaking from fear. Eddy was no help, he suggested by beating the mess out of Jonny, and Ed, well Ed was not that confrontational, and don't forget to mention about their groundings. She knows Double D all too well since the past days. He was loyal to his parents as well to his friends, but he will put his family first before friends when it comes to urgent matters or it could be the other way around, but Edd needed to learn whatever lesson he did what was wrong, and she respected him for that. But in times like this, she says screw it. She needs Edd.

At night, he was still there smiling his odd smile.

"She'll be back, Plank," she said, "She'll be back." Until he was bagged by 3 female strangers accompanied by a little girl and a little boy carrying his teddy bear.

"Move him out," Sarah said as she led the Kanker Sisters who wore black outfits and black masks out of the neighborhood.

"Are you sure this will work?" Jimmy asked.

"It should work," Sarah said laughing maniacally.

**Author's Notes: ****Wow, as you as the reader, Jonny is becoming increasingly creepy ad disturbing. Yed I know. I know. Why, it's because he's odd and creepy at times by hm talking to a wooden board. If that's not creepy and somewhat disturbing, then I don't what is. Anyway, what do you think what's going to happen in the next chapter? What are your honest opinions so far with this chapter. Either or, always review, they are always appreciated. Until then...**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. This is only for fun. That's it.**

**Well, here's the 5th chapter of the sequel. Anyway, before you (the reader) begin reading, I want to tell you guys that I have a fictionpress account. So if you love my stories in fanfition, you will love my original stories in fictionpress. The original story I recently wrote is called "The Chronicles of Sam Soups: The Book of Time". It is my first original web story. I'm just too excited to see what you all think about it. If you want to read it, here's the link to it: Link **** s/3038517/1/The_Chronicles_of_Sam_Soups_The_Book_of_Time**

**So I hope you either enjoy this story or the one in the link, I know I will. Anyway, Enjoy! Sarah, will you please start the fic, if you please.**

**Sarah: Start the fic**

**The Plan From Jell**

In the trailer park, the Kanker sisters carried the struggling Jonny to their mobile home. Sarah and Jimmy wore black outfits and black masks to hide their identity. Jimmy was trembling in his boots.

"Sarah, I don't think that we should..."

"C'mon Jimmy, it's my only shot to rid of that witch once and for all. And besides, it'll be okay, I promise," Sarah said to the shaky Jimmy.

"O-o-okay," Jimmy said.

In the mobile home, the Kanker sisters threw Jonny on the couch. Jonny ripped a hole in the bag and and got out only to see the Kankers, Sarah and Jimmy all hiding their identity in all black. Jonny was afraid.

"Ya, scared? You aught to be scared," Lee said.

Sarah approaches the frieghtened Jonny as he held his best friend Plank tightly.

"Jonny? Jonny?" Sarah said trying to snap Jonny out of his phobia of the Kankers. What Sarah did not expect was for him to speak Aramanian (dead language) in front of them. This was creeping the group out, even for him. To slap to sense into Jonny, Sarah slapped him twice in the face making his cheeks red from the pain.

"Now can you just shut up and listen? Cause the more you do that, the less time you will have with us, do you understand?" Sarah said.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I u-u-u-u-undestand c-completely," Jonny stuttered.

"Good," Sarah said now unmasking herself.

"Do you know why you are here, Jonny?" Sarah asked.

"For popcorn?" Jonny said randomly.

Sarah slapped him again. "No you idiot!" Sarah yelled, "The reason why you are here is because of this. Marie, show your face," she told.

"Say what? I ain't doin'..."

"Do it or I will do much worse to your face than what she did to you! Now unmask your face!" Sarah threatened.

"Do what she says, she seems serious," Lee said.

"Yep," May agreed.

Marie sighed and slowly took off her mask until Jonny saw something that resembled a replica of the ugly duckling minus the swollen lips, the broken arm, and the rest that are broken and displaced.

"Ew," Jonny said, "That looks like something out of the Elephant Man! She's hideous! Coooool!" Jonny said awing at the sight of the devistation June pulled at Marie from her unholy anger.

"You wanna know who did this, and also to me which you saw the other day?" Sarah asked.

"Who?" Jonny said.

"June," Sarah said growling at the name.

"June did this? Awesome!" Jonny said.

"Yes, it is awesome isn't it?" Sarah said.

"Hey!" Marie protested, "That little [bleep] destroyed my face! And you think it's cool?"

"Either me or her, your choice?" Sarah said waving her fist at her.

"You just became as scary as us at one point before you knocked on our door," Lee said.

Sarah glared at her which made Lee to back away

"I saw you talking and playing with June, and we were wondering why?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, great love fest," Marie barely mouthed to her self because her lips prevents her from forming the correct pronounciations of the words.

Jonny looked both ways to ensure that no one except his kidnappers could hear. "Please, do not tell the others. I have butterflies in my stomach as it is already," Jonny begged.

"Sure, your secret is safe with us, always," Sarah said.

"Good," said Jonny, "I always play with June, well spot her even at the most *chuckles* awesome, most incredible..."

"Eww, just get on with it, you psychopathic freak!" Sarah told him.

"...okay, okay," Jonny said, "the point is because I like her," he gulped and sweats.

The Kanker sisters, Sarah, and Jimmy were speechless. What makes Jonny, the most annoying kid in the neighborhood like someone that quick? Eh, maybe it's because he dosen't have a social life often and seen most of the time talking to his wooden friend whose "mind" is just as devious, and as freaky as an ordinary person on the streets of a large city.

"You like, June?" Sarah is now confused. She notes that June likes Edd, but Jonny and June, that dosen't mix at all. However, this did not stop her. Wait no, she had a brilliant, devious, profane plan. One of those plans is to not let Jonny know June's true crush.

"What if I - I mean we can tell you how to win her heart?" Lee asked.

"Tell me," Jonny begged crawling to the girls.

Lee told him to stand up so each person can share their ideas on how to get Jonny to "win" June's heart. Most of their advices are not good. They are straight up evil.

After that, Jonny went out of the mobile home happy as the mid day carrying his wooden friedn talking to it as the Kanker Sisters, and Sarah laugh evilly, Jimmy just stood there and smiled wickedly, but he wasn't sure about the plan. He hung out with Sarah most of his life. He was her best friend, and protector. She would protect him from anything - including her idiot brother. He wan't sure if he can roll with the plan with her. He was scared of how the outcome will come to play if dosen't turn out or not. He just can't sit down and seal with it. He just have to live with it. Poor Jimmy.

**Author's Notes: ****What type of plan that Sarah told Jonny for him to do to "win" the heart of June? How evil can you get to manipulate a desperate person? What do you (the reader) will think of the outcome? Post in your reviews and tell me what you think. Until we meet again, I bid you adieu and...**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. This is only for fun. That's it.**

**Hi and I'm back with another chapter of your favorite fanfiction. Sorry it took me awhile, I was on vacation to the beach, I mean hey, can you blame me? Anyway, here is a new chapter for all of you. So yeah. So remember to review, they are always appreciated - and oh 1 more thing I forgot to mention, if you think that there should be a prequel to When The Eds Come Knocking or a sequel to Ground Eds, let me know. Give me some ideas, the good ones will be in it, I promise you that, also like I stated before, I have a fictionpress account for you guys if you want to read some of my orginal stories. In fact, there is one that I'm currently working on right now. The story will be called ****The Adventures of Stringy and Mopy****. So yeah. If you are for this fictionpress story, review now or if you are up for a sequel for Ground Eds, review now. Anyway, time for me to leave and for you guys to read. Here is my 6th chapter of Ground Eds. Enjoy. Jimmy if you please...**

**Jimmy: Start the fic!**

**Gillywillikers, It's The Bald Kid With A Wooden Board That Thinks! Part 1**

Back in the cul-de-sac, Juniper opened the front door and looked for the crazed maniac who talks to a wooden board. She was still disturbed by Jonny's behavior towards her.

"Coast is clear," she said quietly to herself.

Dennis was right behind June, but even though he cares for his sister dearly, he too was too afraid to show his face out in the open because of last night. He taps on June's shoulder and began asking why was she going out in the cul-de-sac after last night? Her response was that Jonny might've went home after that. A horse whinnies from out of nowhere as Dennis gave June a confusing look. She didn't blame him though. As June began to venture out of her lawn, Dennis just sat on the front steps watching her every move - which was also creepy, but he feels she needed constant watch.

Juniper was out in the street one day taking a walk. So far, Jonny didn't pounced or did anything. She headed straight for the park.

At the park, she sees a young boy wearing a green shirt with black shorts accompanied by a taller boy who wore a yellow shirt with a virtical line stretched across it. He had blue hair and had a monobrow. When they turned to June's direction, all they could do was stiffen up and sweat in fear. Rolf and Kevin were silent.

Annoyed by this, June groaned and approached them.

"Today's not the good day to die, man," Kevin said hiding behind Rolf who was also trembling in his boots.

"Eeep," Rolf yelped, "Kevin, you are the one who must face your fate." Rolf grabs Kevin and forcfully placs him in front of him.

"No way man!" said Kevin.

June got annoyed so she grabs them both and puts them in juxtiposition from one another.

"Alright!" she yelled, "What is your deal with me?"

Kevin and Rolf stood there in silence. June sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, look I'm sorry for what I did. I know, alright. I know that it was wrong for me to that far. But, dang it, that doesn't mean that I should be the Al Capone of the cul-de-sac. Just why are you..." she sighs again which sparks something in Kevin's mind. He began to remember that after the last two fights, it was somehow connected to protect the Eds. His fear soon became hatred. He frowns not saying a word as he grabs Rolf by the ear and retreated leaving June confused.

"Jerks," June said. She spots a swing nearby, the same swing before Jonny came and pounced on her head like a rock on the ground. She sits on the swing and ponders. She looks at the crystal blue sky as the clouds were blown by the wind forming illusions in the sky. She smiled slightly erasing the negatives from her mind. She swung on the swing feeling as free as a bird. As the wind blows on her raven black hair, she was somehow hit by a board.

"Ow!" she yelled.

Rubbing her head from the impact, she grabs the board from the ground and saw that it was drawn on.

"Wow, somebody should have taken art class," she said to herself until something sparks in her mind.

"W-wait, Plank?" she began to worry, "W-wait, Plank plus me equals...oh my..." she looks on both directions until she was tackled by the kid, Jonny. A sheep baas from out of nowhere once Jonny talked her down from the swing followed by a doorbell ring once they collided to the ground. Jonny was on top of June which was very unconfortable for her.

"Oh my!" June said.

"Hi Juni!" said Jonny, "Poke, poke, poke!" he poked her on the head annoyingly.

"Jonny!" Juniper yelled in fear. She grabs him and throws to a monkeybar nearby. She begins to run until Jonny appeared out of nowhere and jumps on her again this time sticking himself on to her.

"Say lets kiss!" Jonny said puckering up. Juniper went from freightened to terrorified, she rips Jonny from her and throws him back to the park where he lands on the swings.

3 feet later, she stepped into an alley where Edtopia used to be. Deep into the alley, she hears Jonny scream as he flew towards her but instead of landing on her, he landed on his face on the ground. June turned back and saw Jonny chasing after her before she hit into a dead end, litterally. Bonk! A sumo wrestler yells from out of nowhere once she collided with a wooden fence that was in front of her. Once she got up Jonny was in front of her. He lifted her up by the collar and started ogling her from head to toe as a wolf whistles from out of nowhere.

"Are you ready for the man of your dreams to give you a smooch?" he asked a shaky Juniper. He turns to his friend Plank. "What's that buddy?" he places Plank up to his ear. "Oooh, you a nasty one Plank!" he said. This made June to snap.

"Alright, like you say so!" Jonny said as he turns to a pissed off Asian girl clenching her fist and unsleaving her arms.

"Wow, you look..."

Outside the Alley, Rolf was walking his pigs until suddenly he saw a certain bald kid fly out of the alley backwards before colliding to a fence.

Jonny got up with only a black eye. Rolf thought that it must've been Nazz or Sarah until Juniper came out angry as a bull running towards the bald kid. Jonny still with that happy grin across his face still charges at June with hearts in his eyes. It wasn't until long when Jonny leaped to June again. He was yet again on top of her trying his best to kiss her. June tried to push Jonny away.

"Jonny! What in the world are you doing?" Juniper asked.

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful!" Jonny said.

"But I socked you in the face!" June said.

"So, I got worse hits than that," Jonny said, "Besides girl like this, right?"

June looked at Jonny as if he was released from a maximum security insane asylum. She pushes him away from her.

"Why'd you push me?" Jonny asked.

June sighs and began to start her explanation, "Jonny, I like you as a friend."

"Like a girlfriend?"

An eagle screeches from out of nowhere.

"No!" she screamed, "I mean no. See Jonny I like..."

"Someone like me?" Jonny asked hopefully.

"Stop interrupting and no," June said, "I like Edd."

"Ed?" Jonny was confused.

"No, I mean Double D," she said placing her hand on Jonny's shoulder.

"You do?" Jonny was confused, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you but you drove me crazy!" June said.

"Oh well in this case, if you would've told me that you liked someoe else, I would've just left it at that and went home. Me and Plank are beat." Jonny yawned.

Juniper's left eye twitched. She stood stiff as electricity crackles from out of nowhere.

"Hello?" Jonny said waving his hand in front of Juniper's face.

"Junpiter?" Jonny said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

June's eye twitched again.

**Author's Note:**

**What did Jonny do that wants you (the reader) to beat the snot out of him. Predict what's going to happen in the next chapter. I try to make another chapter tomorrow. So until then, I bid you adieu and...**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. they belong to their rightful creators and writers and I repeat. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy do not belong to me. Both JL and Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network. This is a fanfiction. This is only for fun. That's it.**

**Back and better than ever, here is part 2. This is my final chapter.**

**Gillywillikers, It's The Bald Kid With A Wooden Board That Thinks! Part 2**

Outside of Eddy's house, the boy with the yellow shirt yawned a big yawn. He was happy that his groundings had broken. Same was with Ed who was skipping merrily along the streets. Edd was joined in with the Eds.

"No time no see you guys I do," Ed said hugging Eddy again.

"Get off me," said Eddy.

Ed lets of Eddy.

"It is quite nice to see you guys in the flesh again," said Edd, "But I do hope Juniper is okay."

"Yeah, where is little June Bugs, anyway?" Eddys asked looking around.

A crow caws from out of nowhere. Ed shrugs until he was knocked down by a terrofying bald kid running for his life.

"Whoa, look at Jonny go!" Ed pointed.

""She's mad I tell ya mad!" he yelled from the distance. It wasn't till long until Juniper came running like a maniac who just broke out of prison.

"Come back here you!" June yelled before she stopped and say hello again to Double D.

Edd waved as he watched June run after Jonny.

"What the heck just happened?" Eddy asked.

"I don't the slightest clue," said Edd.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly and the fic ends here," said Ed.

**Author's Note:**** Well this was a two parter, sorry. Well I hope you enjoy this fic. Now it is all up to you. Do you think there should be a sequel to this? Review. They are always appreciated.**

**Until then...**

**Peace! **


End file.
